Son Jaune and Yang the Destroyer: Journey of Data Squad
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Jaune and Yang break out of prison after the Vytal Tournament and flee to the Emerald Forest. But through divine intervention, they are brought to Yokohama Japan, home of the Digimon Data Squad. With several new partners and new friends to back them up, the Digital World had best beware!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was loosely inspired by God of the Challenge's story Harry Potter and the Digimon Data Squad, but I'm going to try and make this story as different from his as possible. I just hope you guys enjoy it. It's also a crossover with Dragon Ball Super, so I hope you enjoy that.**_

 _ **Yang: The following is a non-profit fan based Fan fiction! Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release! All Digimon and RWBY related characters belong to their respective owners, and would probably never truly meet in an actual movie or episode! It would be totally awesome to see that, though…**_

* * *

 _ **Leaving the World of Remnant!**_

* * *

 _ **The Realm of the Gods**_

* * *

The first Super Saiyan God, Son Goku, was taking some time to watch the progress of the mortal world that he has long since left behind. He was impressed with how much technology has changed since he was still a mortal. The fact that there was now a world where Data is a living viable substance has absolutely astounded him!

But there was one continent that wasn't making as much progress as it should be.

He noticed how the continent known as Remnant seemed to be stuck in the dark ages, the whole land divided and against one another. Humans treating their Faunus brethren like absolute trash, turning each other into living weapons and even using each other for slave labor. It almost makes Goku want to ask his fellow deity, Lord Beerus the Destroyer, to destroy the Earth so that he can use the Super Dragon Balls to wish back the planet so life can begin all over!

But Goku was a patient God. He was willing to try and see change in the planet's populace to see if they were truly worthy of living.

"I thought I'd find you here, Goku."

The Super Saiyan God turned around and saw Beerus walking up to him with his assistant, Whis. Beerus is a purple anthropomorphic cat that wears a uniform that looks like a cross between Japanese and Egyptian style. He also wears gold armbands and a gold ring around his neck.

"Beerus, what are you doing up? I thought you'd be asleep for another fifty years." Goku said before quickly adding "Not that it's not good to see you, of course!"

"Well, I was asleep. But I woke up early when I sensed something about to happen. Something that will change the very course of time for the planet Earth." Beerus replied.

Goku's questioning glance prompted Beerus to gaze down at Remnant. Specifically, the Vytal Tournament. Goku followed his fellow God's line of sight, and was angered by what he was seeing.

Two students of Beacon academy that Goku has been observing for some time now, Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long, have just been framed for attacking Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai unprovoked, and arrested by General Ironwood. Neither of their teams even TRIED to stand up for them!

But what infuriated Goku even more was when the two of them had these Aura Suppression Collars placed around their necks! Did they not understand how exceedingly dangerous those things are?! They cause the wearer's aura to build up to the point where they'll explode from aura buildup!

Goku looked to Beerus and didn't even need to exchange any words. Beerus put his hand on Goku's shoulder and they used Instant Transmission to teleport them to Remnant before it was too late!

Meanwhile, Whis used his staff to make a call to an old friend he's made in recent times.

"Hello, Samuel? It's Whis. You know that favor you owe me? I'd like to cash it in, if it's not too much trouble."

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest: 23:45 Hours**_

* * *

The Emerald Forest was a place that was infested to the brim with foul creatures of Grimm, and tonight is no exception. Beowulves were patrolling their territory as they scouted out potential prey. They may be low class Grimm, but in large numbers they can overwhelm and kill even the most experienced Huntsman or Huntress with ease.

So why were two shadows dressed in prison garbs running through this horrible place at all?

Getting a better look with our night vision cameras, we can see that the figures are a man and a woman. Both appeared to be about seventeen years old. The male has messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes and the woman has long blonde hair and lilac eyes.

The two stopped running for a moment to catch their breath as they checked their surroundings. They had to make sure that no one was following them and that no Grimm were on their tail. With their aura being suppressed, and no weapons they couldn't fight back!

"Just how long have we been running for? It feels like it's been an eternity!" the woman asked.

"I don't know, Yang. But we've got to keep going! We've got to find a way off this continent!" the man replied.

"I know, but what can we do, Jaune?" asked Yang.

She and Jaune had somehow managed to break out of prison without being detected, but they knew this wouldn't be for long. They had to find a way off the continent before Atlas and Vale officials found them! And what about if they were found by their former teams? What then?

Jaune and Yang were broken from any further thoughts when they heard growling.

They quickly looked up and saw that they'd been surrounded by various Grimm species ranging from the common Beowulf to the more powerful Death Stalker. And all of them looked ready to kill them on the spot for invading their territory.

For the first time since being arrested… Yang was utterly terrified.

She's only felt this level of fear when she'd first encountered that Ursa when she and Ruby were very young. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she held onto Jaune as tightly as she could, burying her face into his chest to avoid seeing her inevitable death. Jaune just wrapped his arms around Yang and glared defiantly at the Grimm that were closing in.

" _If there were ever a time for a miracle to happen, this is it!"_ Jaune thought to himself.

" _If there's ANY deity out there that's willing to listen… please, help us!"_ Yang prayed.

And it looks like her prayers have been answered.

" **Lava Loogie!"**

" **Kilo Flame!"**

Two fire blasts hit the Death Stalker that was approaching the two teens, causing them to look up and see two strange creatures standing protectively in front of them.

One of them looked like a tiny Dinosaur head with a big jaw, two legs and a tail. It was mostly dark blue with a white underbelly and lower jaw.

The other one looked to be a living candle. It had a pair of arms and hands made from wax, and the flame on top of its head also has a face on it.

"What in the…?" gasped Yang.

"Are you guys Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long?" asked the Dinosaur.

"Yeah, that's us…" Yang answered cautiously.

The candle creature smiled at the two after creating a wall of fire that drove off the Grimm.

"Well you don't need to be scared of us, Yang. My name's Candlemon, and I'm your Digimon partner. Gaossmon over there is Jaune's partner. We've been hand picked to be your Digimon partners by the God of Destruction and the Super Saiyan God themselves!"

That bit of information got the two teens to separate from each other in shock. They'd both heard stories of beings known as the God of Destruction and the Super Saiyan God before, but they both thought the two were just a myth.

But if what Candlemon said is true, then that means that the two legendary Deities are real!

They were broken from their musings when they felt their necks being freed from something and their auras flowing freely again. They looked down and saw that Gaossmon had their Aura Suppression Collars in his jaws before he spat them out.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Jaune asked, feeling a lot better with his aura free.

"Ha! Those things were just made from steel. Steel's got nothing on Chrome Digizoid armor!" Gaossmon replied.

"And now that those things are off of your necks, we can explain why this is happening."

Jaune and Yang turned around to see that Goku and Beerus were behind them. Both were smiling, but it did little to ease their worries. Not that either God blamed the two after what they've just been through.

"Hey, how are ya? My name's Goku and this is Lord Beerus. We're the Super Saiyan God and God of Destruction respectively."

"OH! Uhhh, hello your Lordships! Wh-Wh-What brings you to the Emerald Forest?" Yang stuttered as she and Jaune bowed.

Beerus just chuckled and helped them both up.

"No need to be so formal, Yang. Contrary to what you may believe, we're actually here to help you." Beerus said. "You see, we've been watching you both for some time. And we've come to the conclusion that Remnant doesn't deserve warriors as righteous as you. That's where Gaossmon and Candlemon come in."

"What do you mean, Lord Beerus?" Jaune asked.

In response, Beerus just smiled as he and Goku handed the two blondes identical devices. They were both rectangular in shape with a small screen at the top. They both also had this clip on the bottom of them along with three buttons under the screen. The only difference was the colors. Jaune had one with dark blue accents and buttons while Yang's had yellow accents and buttons.

"Those are called Digivices. Lord Beerus had his assistant Whis call in a favor from a friend and got you both a job with an organization called DATS. They deal with any Digimon that appear in this world to cause trouble. And if you join them, you'll get lots of great perks for working with them." Goku explained.

"What kind of perks?" Yang asked.

"Well for one thing, you'll be provided with a stable place of residence along with a very nice paycheck. You also get to fight against powerful Digimon on a near daily basis. Not to mention you'll both be provided with protection from Remnant personnel that will undoubtedly be sent to bring you back against your will." Beerus explained. "So what do you say? Will you accept our offer to join DATS in its attempts to preserve the peace between the Digital World and the human world?"

The two former students of Beacon could barely believe their ears.

They were really being offered a job, a home and safety? From a couple of GODS no less?! This almost seemed to good to be true!

But at the same time, they also knew that they just couldn't stay in Remnant any longer. If they linger around any longer, the cops are sure to catch them again. Not to mention that even with their aura back, they can't live in the wilds for very long. They'd need weapons just to fend off the vast amounts of Grimm!

Jaune and Yang looked into each other's eyes and came to a silent agreement.

"Lord Beerus, Lord Goku, we accept your offer." they said in unison.

"Wonderful! Once we get you some better clothing, Goku will use Instant Transmission to transport you both to the nearest airport where you'll take the next flight to a place called Yokohama Japan. Once you arrive there, a contact from DATS known as Yoshino will meet up with you and take you to headquarters where you'll meet the rest of the crew." Beerus explained.

"Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but how are we gonna get new clothes? I doubt a couple of prisoners like us will be allowed into any clothing stores." Jaune asked. "And what about Gaossmon and Candlemon? I don't think they allow Digimon on the plane."

Goku smiled and held his hand over the two teenagers and used a bit of his godly power to materialize some new clothes over them.

The two looked themselves over and were amazed. No longer were they wearing prisoner's uniforms. Instead, Jaune was now wearing a black muscle shirt tucked into a pair of tan skinny jeans with a black belt, a pair of black combat boots and a denim vest over his shirt.

And now Yang was wearing a lilac dress that hugged her body and stopped just above her knees, a pair of black high heels, and a professional looking black jacket. Looking at both herself and Jaune, Yang had to admit that Goku has good taste in clothes.

"There! That takes care of the clothes problem. Now to safely and inconspicuously transport your Digimon on the plane, just point your Digivice at them and say 'Reload Gaossmon' or 'Reload Candlemon'." Goku explained.

Nodding in understanding, Jaune and Yang faced their partners and smiled at them.

"Well, since we're going to be working together from now on, I think a proper introduction is in order. Hi Gaossmon, my name's Jaune and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long. Hope we work well together, Candlemon."

They pointed their Digivices at their partners and did as Goku instructed.

"Reload Gaossmon/Candlemon!"

In a flash of Data, the two Digimon were absorbed into the Digivice of their respective partners. The two put away their Digivices and each put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Alright! Next stop: Vale Airport!" Goku said.

In a shimmer, the three teleported out of the Emerald Forest and to the airport where they would be boarding a plane to the start of their new lives. Meanwhile, Beerus was looking at Vale Tower with a smirk on his face.

This was just too good of an opportunity to mess with the inhabitants of this continent. How could he pass up such a chance?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. And if you can guess what Jaune and Yang's Digimon partners will Digivolve into, you'll get a shout out at the end of the next chapter. REVIEW, PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that I got some reviews for the first chapter of the story. And God of the Challenge, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope to see a review from you! Now read on and enjoy!**_

 _ **Beerus: The following is a non-profit fan based Fan fiction! Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release! Also, all RWBY and Digimon related characters belong to their respective owners!**_

* * *

 _ **New Residence! Welcome to the Digimon Data Squad!**_

* * *

Jaune and Yang got off the plane at the Yokohama airport and managed to get the luggage that Goku had provided for them without trouble… before Jaune had started puking in the nearest waste basket he could find.

"Are you okay, boss?" Gaossmon asked through the Digivice.

"Yeah, ugh… I'll be fine…" Jaune replied.

He then started to puke once again. Yang could only rub his back and in sympathy as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Plane food may taste better than prison grub, but when you've got a friend who suffers from chronic airsickness it's probably better to just fly on an empty stomach.

When he was finished puking, Jaune stood up on shaky legs, popped a few pieces of mint gum into his mouth and began to walk with Yang as they tried to find their contact. But it was gonna be difficult in a crowd this big. There were so many places and people that this "Yoshino" person could be! And quite frankly, neither of them were in the mood to deal with sifting through thousands of people at a time to find their contact.

" _Goku, Beerus, if either one of you is listening right now, could you please direct us to our contact?"_ Jaune mentally requested.

No sooner did he finish that thought did Jaune gain the overwhelming desire to look to his left. He did, and saw someone who matched Goku's description of their contact perfectly.

Standing at a nearby coffee shop is a young woman with light skin, short dark magenta hair and dark pink eyes. She wears a pink tank top with a round collar, light blue capri jeans, a brown belt with a large elliptic silver buckle, and white boots with coral soles, markings and laces.

She seemed to notice the two teenagers and quickly payed for her coffee before walking over to the two of them.

"Hi there. I'm Yoshino Fujieda. But just call me Yoshi, everyone does." she said to them.

"So, you're our contact. It's good to meet you. My name's Jaune and this is Yang."

The three of them made small talk as they made their way to Yoshi's car where they all piled in and drove off towards DATS headquarters. Jaune sat in the front seat while Yang sat in the back with Yoshi's partner Digimon, Lalamon.

Lalamon has the appearance of a flowering bud with a green body with stretchy arms and legs, and a pink head with a yellow leaf on the top of it, and a pair of eyes and a mouth which resemble three black dots. She flies by lightly spinning the leaf.

Not one to really tolerate such silence very well, Yoshi decided to try and get to know the two newest members of the Data Squad.

"So tell me, what's Remnant like?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, aside from the constant threat of Grimm, a Faunus terrorist group and a bunch of robot sheep, it's an okay place to live." Jaune replied.

"Robot sheep?" Lalamon asked.

"Yeah, they're people from the kingdom of Atlas, and all they do is listen to the person with the loudest voice. Sad thing is, they chose to listen to a lunatic general who doesn't know how to do his job right!" Jaune replied.

"He didn't? How didn't he do his job right?" Yoshi asked, now more curious than ever.

"We'll explain when we get to headquarters. I'd rather neither of us have to explain it more than once." Yang answered.

Yoshi looked like she didn't necessarily like that answer, but she accepted it nonetheless. For now, she just had to focus on getting these two recruits to DATS Headquarters. Something tells her that they're gonna need the extra power.

It was about another half an hour before the group arrived at Data Squad HQ, and the two teens from Remnant were still very cautious about being anywhere near any sort of government officials. Not that Yoshi could blame them.

She's had to guard several politicians who were pretty shady looking when it came to their profession.

It didn't take too much longer for the group to make it to the main control room of DATS, where they met the rest of the crew. There was Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, the PawnChessmons, Kamemon, Commander Richard Sampson and Kudamon.

Miki is an attractive violet haired young woman with brown eyes, a purple scarf, a white and blue jacket, a dark blue skirt that goes to her knees, leggings that also go to her knees, and blue heels.

Megumi wears a similar outfit. She has orange eyes, an orange scarf, and blonde hair.

The PawnChessmons look like miniature Knights, except with a large helmet and large bottom. Their weapons are spears and they carry a small shield that can create barriers. They are able to lift their helmet up to reveal a pair of small yellow eyes and a mouth, but they do not talk. Miki's PawnChessmon is black, and Megumi's is white.

Commander Richard Sampson is a man with dark blue hair, a dark blue and gray trench coat with red cuffs, and dark blue sunglasses. Seeing his sunglasses made Yang really start to miss her aviator glasses.

Kudamon generally resembles a white ferret or weasel. He has small forelimbs, golden markings, a bell at the end of his tail, and a Holy Ring for a collar.

Kamemon's appearance is similar to a cross between PC mouse and a turtle/tortoise; the ball on his stomach is the track-ball, his shell is the back of the mouse, and his tail as that of a wire of a mouse.

Jaune and Yang got along quite well with all of them, and even Candlemon and Gaossmon were met with a warm welcome upon being released from their Digivices. But when they told the others of what happened to them before they arrived, they were met with various reactions.

Gaossmon snorted fire from his nostrils, the flame on Candlemon's head grew more intense, the commander was clenching his fist so hard he drew blood, Kudamon was growling with his hackles raised, Miki, Megumi and Yoshi all looked ready to cry, the PawnChessmons looked like they wanted to tear Vale to shreds, Lalamon looked like she wanted to kill something and Kamemon was also growling while cleaning his fists.

They were especially appalled by how the two were treated in that prison before they managed to escape.

"...So, that's our story." Jaune said as he finished explaining.

"Those… those insane bastards…!" Candlemon growled.

"They DARE to call themselves military personnel?! If they step foot anywhere in this country, I'll tear them limb from limb!" Sampson declared.

"Hey, get in line!" growled Gaossmon. "If anyone's having the last laugh against those beasts, I'm having it first!"

Jaune and Yang were just trying to help calm down the three crying women in the room. The Arc boy's experience in dealing with seven sisters certainly helped him here.

"Why would they do those horrible things to you?!" Miki asked through her tears.

"The people of Atlas are a bunch of hard headed individuals with hearts full of malice and anger. They care little for anyone but themselves." Jaune replied.

"You poor children!" Megumi wailed.

Everyone took a moment to calm down, which proved to be difficult given what they've just been told. But eventually, they all managed to get ahold of their emotions and calm down.

"Perhaps it would be wise if we all go home for the day." Kudamon suggested. "Besides, mister Arc and miss Xiao Long still need to get situated with their new home."

"Good idea, Kudamon. Yoshi, drive our newest members to their new home while we take care of getting their work stations set up." Sampson ordered.

"Yes sir! Come on, guys. We're going for a road trip." Yoshi said.

The two nodded and reloaded their Digimon before following Yoshi back to her car. They were both kind of tired after everything they've been through recently.

* * *

 _ **With Lord Beerus**_

* * *

As Beerus floated above Vale, he thought about how best to get the attention of the humans and Faunus of this place. He could tell that there were a few good ones here that actually WANTED to stand up for Yang and Jaune, but something caused them to hesitate. Among them was Yang's baby sister, Ruby Rose.

But what he didn't understand was WHY she didn't try to save her sister and her first friend at Beacon. Something was awfully fishy around that school, and for once it's not the sushi bar in the cafeteria.

So Beerus decided to keep an eye on the little red Riding Hood cosplayer, and planned to send a message to the people of this continent. Whether they want to hear it or not!

"I might as well give them a little example about what happens when you piss off a God of Destruction." Beerus said to himself.

He raised a finger up into the air and began to gather power into the tip of his claw. After a few minutes a yellow ball of light began to form as he focused more and more power into his attack. As more energy was generated into the attack, it grew bigger, brighter and more powerful than it started out.

And it was certainly drawing plenty of attention, if the various shouts and Atlesian soldiers appearing were anything to go by.

" **WHAT IS THAT?!"**

" **SOME NEW TYPE OF GRIMM?!"**

" **IS THAT A CAT?!"**

" **IT'S GONNA KILL US ALL!"**

As Beerus examined the various people coming out of the buildings, he noticed several teachers from Beacon, the remains of Teams RWBY and JNPR, General Ironwood himself and several news crews already on the scene.

" _Good. Already the whole plan is coming together quite nicely."_ Beerus thought with a smirk.

But that smirk vanished when he saw some people that didn't belong in this crowd. Raven Branwen and the Arc family. But why were they in Vale in the first place? Unless…

Of course! They're some of the few people that believed Jaune and Yang were innocent during the start of this whole debacle! They must be here to try and free their children.

" _Well, no time like the present to give them a little show."_

Out loud, Beerus said "Attention people of Remnant! My name is Lord Beerus the Destroyer, and I am what you all might know of as the God of Destruction."

Uneasy murmurings began to spread throughout the crowd as their worries only increased. The God of Destruction? Here?! What could he possibly want?!

Well they're about to get their answer.

"Now you might all be wondering why I'm here. Well, it has come to my attention that a mister Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long have been unjustly arrested and had Aura Suppression Collars placed around their necks. Care to explain what that was all about? And you'd better choose your words carefully, or… it's this!"

With a flick of the wrist, Beerus launched his attack past the city of Vale right into the heart of the Emerald Forest. Upon contact, a massive explosion rocked the continent as all of that destructive energy was unleashed upon the forest and the Grimm that reside within it. When the light died down, the citizens could see that all that was left of most of the forest was a crater that could hold most of Vale!

The public began screaming as their fears overtook their rational thought, and Beerus loved it. Seeing these pathetic excuses for life forms squirming in their struggles for survival was like going to a movie theater for him. But perhaps he should get things moving along, right?

" **SILENCE, MORTALS!"** roared Beerus.

Naturally, they did shut up. If only out of fear for their survival.

But Ironwood wasn't gonna be pushed around.

"Shut up, you stupid cat! You don't scare me!" he declared.

Beerus raised a non-existent eyebrow as Ironwood and several Atlesian soldiers stepped forward and armed their weapons.

"Oh look, more baby seals." Beerus quipped.

"We're here to put an end to this senseless Destruction of our land!" Ironwood declared.

"Ninety two…" said Beerus.

"We're going to kill you if you don't tell us where those two criminals are hiding!" Ironwood added.

"Two hundred and fifty five…" counted Beerus.

"And we… uh… what are you…?"

"Oh no, please continue. Don't mind me." Beerus insisted.

While he was kinda put off by this behavior, Ironwood decided to just try and get back on track.

"And… we are the ones who will stop you!"

"Oh wow, four hundred and nineteen!" Beerus said in surprise.

"Alright, that's it. What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Ironwood.

"Oh sorry, it's a little hobby of mine. I hear these pathetic speeches from you mortals so wearily often that I've started keeping a mental list of how many times I've heard certain lines." Beerus explained.

Ironwood and his soldiers were definitely taken aback by this information.

"You… you insane bastard!" Ironwood said.

"One hundred and ninety." Beerus replied.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're gonna… uh… F*** YOUR FACE!" Ironwood declared.

"Oh my! Twelve." quipped Beerus.

Ironwood could only growl at his failed attempt to win anything against the God of Destruction, who turned his attention back to the whole crowd.

"Anyways, now that you know what will happen if you lie to me, anyone care to answer me? Or should I just destroy all of Remnant and save myself the trouble?" Beerus asked while subtly threatening them.

The people of Remnant were at a loss. They couldn't very well just say that Yang and Jaune were nothing but criminals without having proof for the God of Destruction. Even Ironwood and his Atlesian soldiers weren't stupid enough to provoke someone of his stature in the pecking order.

"Actually, let's try something else instead. Show of hands, who here believes that Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long are innocent of the crimes they were accused with?" Beerus asked.

The only people to raise their hands were Ruby Rose, the Arc family, the old man who runs a Dust/Noodle shop, a Goat Faunus who runs a bakery, Raven Branwen, her brother Qrow, Taiyang Xiao Long and surprisingly enough Glynda Goodwitch.

"Alright then, I'd like all those who raised their hands to step forward and come with me. I'll be taking you to the Realm of the Gods where you can answer my questions without any outside interference." Beerus said. "Hey, Whis!"

As the aforementioned people stepped forward, the blue skinned attendant of the God of Destruction appeared next to him.

"You hollered, my Lord?" Whis asked.

"Transport us back home. I've got some questions to ask these people here." Beerus ordered.

"Right away!"

Whis tapped his staff on the ground and the group was enveloped in a pillar of green light that transported them all to the home of Beerus, Goku and his family. As the crowd looked on, one of the guards summed up their situation in a single sentence.

"We are all so thoroughly screwed!"

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile Back in Yokohama Japan***_

* * *

It was right on clock at night when Yoshi's car came to a stop as she and her passengers arrived at their destination.

"Okay guys, were here." Yoshi said to her sleeping passengers. "Hey, wake up!"

The two slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, but were shocked into waking up upon seeing their new abode.

The house was absolutely beautiful! It was a two story house that was painted white and yellow with a traditional Japanese style Dojo look. It looked quite spacious and didn't seem to need any sort of maintenance work for a long time!

"Are we at the right place?!" Jaune asked.

"Of course we are. A team of top notch Carpenters and other construction workers built this house with the knowledge that two warriors would be living in it. So in addition to a spacious home, you've also got a great training area in there which is perfect for keeping your skills sharp." Yoshi replied.

Jaune and Yang could only look at the house in awe as Yoshi and Lalamon helped them with their luggage. They walked inside and set their luggage aside. They'd finish unpacking in the morning. Right now, they just wanted to sleep.

"Commander Sampson wants you both to report in on Monday next week at eight thirty a.m. so you can get adjusted to your new living space." Yoshi said. "Well, we're gonna go home and pack it in too. Good night, Jaune. Good night, Yang."

"Good night, Gaossmon. Good night, Candlemon." Lalamon said as the Digimon were released from their Digivices.

"Good night, guys." Jaune replied.

"Yeah, sweet dreams." Yang added.

"Dibs on couch!" Gaossmon declared as he ran into the living room.

"Hey, wait up!" Candlemon called after him.

While the Digimon chose their own place to rest for the night, Jaune and Yang went up to the master bedroom to get some much needed sleep. Ever since being arrested, neither of them wanted to be apart from one another and they started to sleep in the same bed as each other.

They got changed into their night clothes and climbed into their new king sized bed. They were asleep before their heads hit the pillows, and it was the best sleep they've had in a long time.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, as promised, here's a special congratulations to Duskrider and Redrangerlegacy for guessing correctly about Candlemon and Gaossmon's Digivolution routes! See y'all next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back with another episode of Son Jaune and Yang the Destroyer: Journey of Data Squad! This is gonna be another one of those slow chapters in the story. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**_

 _ ***I still own nothing having to do with RWBY, Dragon Ball Super or Digimon!***_

* * *

 _ **A Beautiful Morning!**_

* * *

In the Realm of the Gods, we find that Beerus and Whis had just arrived with the small amount of people who were on Jaune and Yang's side throughout the whole Vytal Incident. And quite honestly, the God of Destruction and his attendant couldn't be any more disappointed in how few people were actually on their side. They thought for sure that at least their whole teams, if not at least team CFVY would have sided with them. And yet so few…

"Beerus, Whis! You made it back!" exclaimed Goku as he ran up to his two friends.

"Of course we made it back, Goku. Just who do you take us for? Yamcha?" Beerus quipped while making a joke.

A joke that Ruby didn't understand due to having never met the person that Beerus was joking about.

"Uh, what's a Yamcha?" Ruby asked.

Goku laughed out loud at the question while Beerus and Whis just had a good chuckle.

"Not 'a Yamcha', Yamcha. He's an old friend of mine who really didn't become very strong when me and Krillin grew up." Goku explained.

But soon enough that cheerful and pleasant demeanor turned into a glare that could level the entire city of sendai in one go. And it caused our gathered folks from Remnant to sweat out of fear of the Super Saiyan God's power. Even with their Aura, Semblances and weaponry, they know that they're obviously no match for any of these guys.

If they were to get into a fight… YEESH! I don't even want to imagine what could happen to them!

"Now, why don't you answer a few questions for us? Like… why you didn't stand up for the ones known as Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long at the Vytal Tournament?" Goku asked, an underlying edge in his voice.

All those from Remnant could only gulp in fear. If their answers in any way displeased these deities, then their lives… their very existences were forfeit!

' _We. Are. Doomed!'_ they thought to themselves.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Yokohama Japan…***_

* * *

The morning sun has risen over the country of Japan, stirring many of the inhabitants from their slumber. All those who didn't work at night had gotten themselves a good night's sleep and were now getting ready to start the day. And in the house of Arc and Xiao Long, that aspect of the day was no different.

Jaune stirred from his sleep as the rays of the morning sun shone down upon his face. He opened his eyes to see the roof of his new home over his head. The pleasant cream color of the ceiling was such a comforting sight as opposed to the granite gray of that horrible prison that he and Yang had been forced into for that time before.

' _So it wasn't a dream.'_ Jaune thought in happiness.

He looked to his right to see that Yang was snuggling up to him, holding him like a lifeline. Not that he blamed her. That experience was traumatizing to both of them and he doesn't want to think about what it might've done to her mental state if she had to go through it alone. Or even if she had to go through worse.

Jaune brushed a stray strand of hair out of the sleeping girl's face and gently freed himself from her hold. Yang started to whine, already missing his warmth so he quickly substituted himself with a pillow. It seemed to do the trick, as she almost instantly calmed down.

Jaune took a moment to pick through his clothes in the closet and went to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out decked in a new outfit. A simple pair of blue jeans and a white muscle shirt along with his slippers on his feet.

"Now, what should I cook for breakfast today? Yang and I are going to be training to utilize the DNA Charge later today, so it will have to be something high in calories." Jaune thought aloud to himself as he walked down the stairs.

When he got down to the living room, Jaune was greeted to the sight of a still sleeping Candlemon doing a perfect impression of a normal candle on the dining room table in his sleep, and Gaossmon sleeping on the couch sprawled out like a dog while snoring loudly.

Jaune chuckled as he remembered the many times he's fallen asleep on the couch back home as a little boy. His mother often told him it was the cutest thing she's ever seen. He sighed as he remembered his family and all the good times they've had together. He quickly shook off the depressing thoughts that were trying to fill his mind.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to try and find something to cook for himself, Yang and the Digimon. Jaune was pleasantly surprised to find that the fridge was fully stocked with fresh food. REAL food! Not that maggot infested gruel they were given in prison!

He reached into the fridge and took out a carton of eggs, a package of bacon, fresh tomatoes and mushrooms, and a gallon of orange juice.

"Yang's going to love this!" Jaune said to himself.

He immediately got to work on preparing the food. He decided to forgo scrambled eggs this time and decided to make fried eggs instead. Jaune cracked the eggs into a large bowl and began whisking them together while he heated up a couple of griddles for the eggs and the bacon.

He also took out a small electric grill and began to dice the mushrooms and tomatoes so he could grill them and give them a nice flavor to go with the eggs and bacon. Fortunately for him, he was used to multitasking like this and making a lot of food all at once. And that was mostly thanks to Nora and her near bottomless appetite.

"Mmmm… something smells good!"

Jaune looked up to see that Candlemon and Gaossmon had woken up from their slumber due to the smell of food being cooked.

"Well, good morning fellas! Sleep well?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I slept great! This table is actually quite comfortable." Candlemon replied.

"I kinda wish my sleep on the couch didn't have to end. I was in the middle of having a dream about giant T-bone steaks!" Gaossmon whined.

Jaune and Candlemon laughed at that particular dream. Although they both won't deny that they also have dreamed about eating the world's largest steak. The deliciously prepared meat grilled to perfection like one was preparing it for a barbecue competition.

But they quickly shook off those thoughts, as Jaune needed to stay focused or the food would burn. And that's something he didn't want to happen. Especially since he wanted Yang to be able to enjoy a nice home cooked meal while they lived in their new home. And he doesn't quite understand why, but he began to feel his heart beat faster when he thought about the blonde sleeping in the master bedroom above them.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I've posted a poll for the Zoid that Jaune will pilot in Zoids Arc Century, so please remember to vote!**_

 _ **Poll Choices:**_

 _ **Geno Saurer (Custom Color)**_

 _ **Saber Tiger**_

 _ **Death Stinger**_

 _ **Dimetrodon**_

 _ **Iron Kong**_

 _ **Rev Raptor**_

 _ **Red Horn (Custom Weapons)**_

 _ **Dark Horn (Standard Model)**_

 _ **Dark Spiner**_

 _ **Liger Zero (Empire Variant)**_

 _ **Warshark**_

 _ **Guysak**_

 _ **Berserk Fury**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's been awhile since I updated this story, and I felt I should at least update this one before something else happens. Anyway, it's another slow chapter in the story, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Digimon!***_

* * *

 _ **News of a God and Chores Galore!**_

* * *

Yang sighed as she patted her full stomach. She and the Digimon had just gotten done eating the wonderful breakfast that Jaune had prepared for everyone and were now relaxing on the couch while Jaune washed the dishes. She wanted to help, but was shooed from the kitchen by her fellow blonde, who insisted that he clean up the mess since he did all the cooking. Claimed that it's the least he can do.

Seeing that the young blonde man can be even more stubborn than she is, Yang decided to just sit down and watch some TV while Jaune took care of the dishes. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she stunk at washing dishes and needed help when doing them. She often breaks them during the scrubbing process due to her immense strength.

Got to work on that.

Still, she was just happy to finally be free and away from the likes of Atlas. All that time in those prison cells made her afraid of the dark, and a little bit claustrophobic. She still doesn't really understand why Lord Beerus and Lord Goku chose to help her and Jaune in their situation. I mean, since when do gods care about what happens in the mortal worlds?

Well, she understands that, as a God of Destruction, Beerus needs to decide which planets live and which ones will be destroyed to preserve the balance in their universe. It doesn't matter if the planets he destroys are inhabited or not, so long as he destroys something. And when a God of Destruction says they're gonna do something, it gets done!

"In other news, reports have come in that the gods don't seem to favor the far off continent known as Remnant these days." said a reporter on the TV.

"Wait, what was that about gods?" Jaune asked, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing. "Turn it up, Yang! I wanna hear this!"

Yang did so, and they were both surprised by what they heard next on this news report.

"Comparing professional and amateur footage, and I mean AMATEUR, we can clearly see that the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus, has declared that the far off continent of Remnant is no longer safe from his wrath. People on the scene are saying that it has something to do with a serious misunderstanding at their annual Vytal Tournament. More to come on this story later on. Back to you, Greg."

Yang turned off the TV after hearing that report. Neither she, nor Jaune, could believe that Beerus actually went back to Remnant and destroyed most of the Emerald Forest to make an example to the people of Vale. Then again, they couldn't believe it when he and Goku made them their champions, so it really shouldn't surprise them anymore.

They really needed to get their minds off their past. Jaune knew just what to do in this situation.

"You know, we don't really know much of what Yokohama has to offer. What do you say we go out and do some shopping; take some time to see the sights?" Jaune inquired.

His eyes turned into the blank, white, anime circles that you usually see on Naruto as Yang zipped up to their room faster than you could blink. She emerged just as fast in some of her street clothes; a pair of skinny jeans, a lilac tank top, high heels and her hair done up in a high ponytail. She had anime stars in her eyes and her purse in hand. And, of course, her Digivice clipped to her belt.

"Jauney, I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Yang.

Jaune just smiled and shook his head at her behavior. It's no secret that out of all the members of the former Team RWBY, Yang was the one who held the biggest love of shopping. But she rarely bought more than two or three bags worth of stuff. Unlike Weiss, who found it necessary to buy a whole gold-plated safe full of Dust on every shopping trip.

Jaune went upstairs to change into something else after reloading Gaossmon while Yang reloaded Candlemon. He decided against a simple hoodie, jeans and sneakers, opting to go for an outfit that was a gift from Goku. He now wore a gray Martial Arts GI with a long sleeve black shirt underneath, a red belt and white boots. Goku had said that the outfit was once worn by one of his old enemies, but the Super Saiyan God felt that Jaune would make the outfit look good.

Looking in the mirror, Jaune smiled and rubbed his chin in admiration at his new look.

"Hmm… now this is a look I could get used to." he said to himself.

He grabbed his wallet from a nearby nightstand and went out to meet up with the young woman who has stolen his heart. A full day of shopping should be just what they need to take their minds off of all the rotten stuff that's happened to them in recent times. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to learn the layout of their new home.

* * *

 _ ***With Goku And Beerus…***_

* * *

"So, why are we doing this again?" Ruby asked.

She and the others had told their reasons for not standing up for Yang and Jaune at the time of the Vytal Festival to Goku and Beerus and had been tasked by Whis to help out around the place. As a result, the assembled group was working in pairs to do multiple chores all at once. All while wearing frilly aprons over their usual clothing, much to Raven's ire. It was also part of a deal Whis made with them.

Currently, Ruby and Raven were scrubbing the outside walls of Beerus' palace while the God of Destruction was sparring with Goku to keep his skills sharp. Currently, Goku and two others are the only ones in their universe who can give Beerus a good challenge, but the other two are currently watching over their own quadrants of the universe, so they are as of right now indisposed.

"This is everyone's payment for Whis training us in Martial Arts. Just suck it up and work." Raven grumbled.

"Well, you don't have to be so grumpy about it, you know." said Ruby.

Raven just grunted in response. Elsewhere, Qrow and Glynda had just walked into a room that smelled like dog poop mixed with death, if that's even possible.

"PEE-YU! What died in here?!" Qrow asked.

"Whis explained this task to me while you were using the bathroom. These are the Oracle Fish's bowls. We have to clean all of them by hand. I'm only allowed to use my Semblance to get the higher ones down to our level." Glynda explained.

After about a half hour of cleaning, the two of them had only finished cleaning about five fish bowls each. And the smell from all the others all accumulating in one room was quickly becoming unbearable to the two of them.

"I don't know about you, but I think this job stinks! Literally!" Qrow complained.

"Not another complaint out of you, or I'll throw you out that window myself! I don't like this any more than you do, so just zip it!" Glynda ordered.

With Old Man Shopkeep and the Baker Faunus, who we now know is called Meurrial, were helping Whis with a couple of more domestic house chores such as sweeping and baking things like bread and pastries. As people who worked as a shopkeeper and a baker for a living, they're used to such tasks, so they had no complaints.

But outside, everyone else was doing something that was truly backbreaking work. They had to cut the grass by hand using old scicles and carrying baskets on their backs. These baskets grew heavier and heavier as they piled more wads of grass into them. Taiyang sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Uh, Mister Whis, why can't we just use a lawnmower to cut all this grass? It'd save a lot of time, and we wouldn't get so many backaches." he asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be training, otherwise." Whis replied.

All of the grown-ups looked to Whis… and saw that the Angel, Beerus, Goku and the youngest Arc children were lounging about on lawn chairs! Each of the men were shirtless and wearing sunglasses and swim trunks with glasses of lemonade on a nearby table. Goku had one of those three part folding mirrors used for tanning, Beerus had a pillow under his head, Whis was cradling the newest addition to the Arc family, Melody Arc, a baby fox Faunus, and the two youngest children, Michaela and Gabrielle, each had an ice cream cone.

"Hey, Whis? I don't remember this EVER being a part of my training. Or Goku's when he became a true Super Saiyan God after mastering Ultra Instinct." Beerus said.

"Yeah, I thought you'd have them doing similar training to our own." Goku added.

Whis chuckled and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Well, I was, but then I remembered that today is chore day. So I figured I'd fry two fish with one skillet, as they say in Texas." Whis replied.

The three higher level beings had a good laugh about that. But Taiyang was so angry, he looked just about ready to bust an artery.

"Are we at least going to have lunch soon?" Qrow asked.

"I looked over the schedule that Whis made for your training, and I'll just tell you now that next is the actual combat training, THEN you can eat." Goku replied.

The adults just sighed. At least they had some actual training to look forward to.

* * *

 _ ***In Yokohama…***_

* * *

Jaune and Yang were walking hand in hand as they walked the streets of Yokohama. Their tour guide is another member of DATS that they hadn't met the other day. Marcus Damon, the son of a veteran member of DATS and his partner Digimon, Agumon. Although, Agumon is currently in his Digivice for covert reasons.

"Let's move it along, you two, keep it moving. If you'll look on your right, you'll see the Akechi University of Japan, where some of our most successful scientists and businessmen and women have earned their degree and made a great life for themselves. No pictures please." Marcus announced like a real tour guide.

"Wow, this place sure has a lot to offer, doesn't it?" Jaune asked.

"Sure seems that way. Kinda hard to imagine that Digimon actually cause problems here." Yang admitted.

Marcus chuckled at the words of this couple. He too used to think that way until he met Agumon and was drafted into DATS. His life may not be classified as 'normal', but he honestly wouldn't wish it any other way.

"Don't let the city's peaceful appearance fool you. In recent times, Digimon have been attacking on an almost weekly basis. And it's hard to predict when and where they'll strike next." Marcus said. "The anxiety caused by prolonged times of peace can just build up until it just blows up!"

Once Marcus said that, an explosion rocked the area and drew the group's attention. A pillar of fire was erupting near the docks at the edge of town.

"Yeah, like that. Only metaphorical." Marcus commented.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry, I just couldn't resist putting a TFS moment and a SpongeBob Moment in there. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you all would be so kind as to send in ideas for Digimon that Jaune and Yang can fight next chapter, that would be most appreciated. See you all next update!**_


End file.
